The general aims of the proposal are to expand our knowledge of the biology of cancer, to utilize this knowledge to design new treatments for patients with cancer, to test such new treatments in multi-institutional prospective, randomized clinical trials, and to disseminate the results of such trials through peer review publication in scientific and medical journals, and by presentation at scientific and medical meetings. These aims will be accomplished by 1) accrual of patients to ECOG therapeutic and other trials and by collecting and reporting accurate data from those trials to ECOG in a timely fashion, 2) playing scientific and administrative leadership roles in the Group, 3) conducting local clinical and laboratory pilot studies the results of which may serve as bases for larger ECOG studies, and 4) by utilizing our ECOG participation in the training of oncology fellows and junior faculty in clinical methodology. Our specific aims in the next funding period are to increase accrual to ECOG therapeutic and other trials, and to serve as study chairs of several ECOG trials based entirely or in part on pilot data from this institution, including a study of thrombo-poietin in elderly adults with acute myeloid leukemia, a study of theophylline in chronic lymphocytic leukemia, and a study of arsenic trioxide in relapsed acute pro-myelocytic leukemia. In addition, laboratory investigations in colon cancer, cervical cancer and leukemia utilizing fresh and banked samples from patients enrolled on ECOG studies group wide are proposed.